God and his snake
by Jen Rawrr
Summary: A 50 theme story between Orochimaru's former apprentice and Akatsuki's leader. Oneshot.


1: Air

She pulled away from him, gasping for breathe. And when she looked at him,she sees a grin.

2: Apples

She took a bite, then he nipped her neck.

3: Beginning

She pulled out a kunai from her pocket and shot it at him, only to find him getting ready to finally spar with her.

4: Bugs

He always thought bugs were filthy, disgusting things. That is, until he met her.

5: Coffee

When she asks him how he manages to stay awake whenever they make love to one another, he says that its because he drinks coffee. And she blushes underneath him.

6: Dark

She isn't afraid to be left behind by them; she is afraid _he _is the one who shall make the choice.

7: Despair

The first mission, and she had already screwed up. And she knows she has let him down.

8: Doors

It takes a while for her to get used to all the doors in the base. And she finally decides to peek in through the keyhole, fuck privacy.

9: Drink

She hadn't realised she was already drunk, so when he asked her how the mission went, she threw up on him.

10: Duty

She knows her place and duty when they finally decides to attack Konoha. This is the sake of Akatsuki, this is the sake of where her loyalties lie.

11: Earth

She falls to the ground, exhausted from all the fighting. And she smirks knowing that she had taken 76 persons down with her.

12: End

He has a smug grin on his face when he looks at her when she falls asleep, tired from all the thrusts.

13: Fall

It was just a normal day, so what in the world made her fall to the ground and clutch at her now-curved belly?

14: Fire

As he follows her and the doctors, he can still feel the burning hatred towards him, knowing it shall be only a matter of time before she finally calms down and stop threatening him.

15: Fun

"I was just having some fun." She grumbled. "Yes, well, next time you want to have _'fun', _try not to blow Deidara up again. Money is certainly not falling from trees these days." He replied.

16: Flying

She thinks its funny how hes not flying, since he proclaimed that he himself is _god._ When she asks him this, his reply was "Oh, but Miss Mitarashi, don't _you _feel like flying to heaven whenever we make love?" And she swears she sees a wicked grin on his face.

17: Food

She seldom eats with him, and is then suprised to learn his favourite food was dango.

18: Foot

He tries peeking at her when she takes a shower, and is then presented with a kick in the stomach.

19: Grave

She stands beside him as he quietly places roses onto his former lover; _Konan's ,_grave.

20: Green

He sits beside her as amusement fills his eyes as she has difficulty potting the flower into the vase he has gotten her.

21: Head

She was making some dango when he then nuzzles his head into her neck.

22: Hollow

She felt hollow before, when having sex to other men. Why did this one make her feel whole again?

23: Honor

"I feel honored." She says. "Don't be. Because it should be hell for you." He replies. It was her first day as a full fledge Akatsuki member. And he was already warning her.

24: Hope

He offers everything she could ever want. He offers her a chance to become his goddess. But she rejects his offer. Because she knows hes gone too far this time.

25: Light

She sees light as she wakes up, clutching her head, she hears a sound. A leaf rustles. And smiles. The war is finally over.

26: Lost

She looks at him, thinking that it could have been worse. And she feels that if shes lost him totally.

27: Metal

She looks at his rinnegan once more, wondering how something so beautiful could be so deadly.

28: New

The Akatsuki base is silent and cold, all but one little room. And there is a group of men looking at a newborn baby with violet hair and ruby eyes that sparkle.

29: Old

She is old, and so is he. But he doesn't show it. Because after all, _god _is _immortal.._

30: Peace

It becomes quiet. And they know they have lost, but instead of retreating and fleeing like cowards, they stand again to honor their deaths.

31: Poison

She has been poisoned and he does not know what to do. If worser, he thought she looked beautiful when she was in pain.

32: Pretty

"Hold still! You're gonna smudge your makeup!" Deidara shouts. "I DON'T FUCKING CARE IF ITS MY FUCKING WEDDING! YOU'LL NEVER GET ME NEAR ANY MAKEUP FOR ALL I FUCKING CARE!" Was the reply.

33: Rain

He loved the rain, and she hated it. Perphaps he could convince her.._somehow._

34: Regret

The only regret he ever had was not saying 'I love you' to her, not even once.

35: Roses

He always gave blue roses to Konan. Why couldn't he give any to her?

36: Secret

"I know your secret." He smirked. She turned around to face him and look him in the eye. "Deidara told you,didn't he?"

37: Song

She wakes up screaming, again. And is gasping heavily. She felt unwanted and useless. But at least he was there to calm her by singing a lullaby.

38: Snow

Her blood is smeared onto the beautiful white snow. He grabs his face, thinking he is deifinitely a monster. Only to find her standing in front of him, smiling with almost tears in her eyes.

39: Snakes

She keeps them as 'pets', he keeps them as_ weapon. _

40: Spring

She had left Konoha at the dawn of spring. Who knew she would make it alive out of the evil organization?

41: Stable

He gives her plenty of time until she is ready to look into his lust-filled eyes.

42: Strange

She feels a strange feeling in her stomach when he caresses her cheek with his thumb.

43: Summer

"Its been a long time." He says. "Yes." He raised an eyebrow. "Do you not ever want to go back?" He asks, afraid of the answer. "No, I'm here, and I'm happy." And that makes it much harder to kill her.

44: Tables

He pulls the chair and sits down. She pulls the table and crawls on top of it.

45: Ugly

She looks at herself in the mirror and thinks to herself why he would want trash like her. He looks at him in the mirror and thinks to himself why she would want a monster like him.

46: War

He doesn't want to think about what shall happen in the future. He doesn't want to think about her. And she knows that when they're on the battlefield, he shall always be the one to lose.

47: Water

She is showering while he is doing paperwork. And maybe now is the time to convince her to like the _rain?_

48: Welcome

He knows that she'll never accept his offer, but still hopes and dreams for her to change her mind. For she is always welcome to try.

49: Winter

She is constantly complaning about how cold it is, but why does she keep quiet whenever he hugs her?

50: Wood

She looks at him and wonders how he manages to put up with the Akatsuki each and every day. And she shrugs as she throws her dango sticks against the tree trunks.


End file.
